powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Emoticons
The Minor Emoticons are alien-like monsters that serve under the Emoticons. They are created by the Emoticon Plant from one of the 3 idols in the Emoticons' lair, that correspond to their respective knight's emotional power & then is sent out to gather the emotional energy associated with the selected knight. Ancient Emoticons The trio of Ancient Emoticons are infamous for causing the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event that wiped out the dinosaurs. Icedoom Icedoom is an Impact winter-themed Emoticon of the Ancient Emoticons group, who is revived by the Plant himself, armed with giant icicle-like claws & ice skate blades on his feet. Armed with his ice-launching attack, Icedoom was the one of Emoticons who killed off the dinosaurs, & as such, proclaims himself to be the Plant's greatest creation. Thawed out, Icedoom is the first of the minor Emoticons sent to attack humanity, but got destroyed by the Red Cybersaur Ranger & the Cyber TyrannoZord. Later revived alongside his fellow Ancient Emoticons, Icedoom aided in the attack on the Plesio Lab. After the Plant's death, Icedoom decides to exact revenge on humanity with his freezing ability, where he turned peoples' tears into a freezing agent to turn Olive Creek into the epicenter of a new ice age. Though he intended to use Laverne, Icedoom is defeated by the Cybersaur Rangers before being enlarged with him & his supporters destroyed by the Dynasaur Megazord. Notes *Height: 199cm *Weight: 162kg Viron Viron is an Emoticon of the Ancient Emoticons group, themed after a virus with some devil accents to his body & armed with a spear. He is able to infect others to do his bidding. Later in the series, it's found out that he is the one controlling the Cyber AnkyloZord. Later in the series, it is shown that Viron had revived during the Middle Ages, running rampant & causing the Black Plague. He was confronted by Andor & the Cyber AnkyloZord during this time & had lost to the Cybersaur, though he had survived when bits of his destroyed body landed inside the Cyber AnkyloZord's mouth, allowing the Emoticon to infect the Cyber AnkyloZord's Cybersaur Cell to control the modified dinosaur while he slowly regenerated. He had later helped Heartzea put on a "concert" that would spread a sickness that makes humans fall into a permanent slumber filled with sweet dreams, while he kept the Cyber AnkyloZord underground. He also said that Heartzea's singing voice increases his power. He also had the other generals stand in as "the bouncers" to prevent the Cybersaur Rangers from interfering. However, his plan was nevertheless derailed when the Pink Cybersaur Ranger & Andor arrived & wreaked the concert, while the Black & Green Cybersaur Rangers held Eyegallon busy & the Red & Blue Cybersaur Rangers held Chimerage back. Andor then summoned the Cyber AnkyloZord with only his shout, allowing Trisha access to the Cyber AnkyloZord's Cybersaur Cell. After using the TupanCell on herself, she slipped into the glowing crack & was ambushed by Viron, who hit her hard enough to demorph. However, Trisha quickly recovered & hit Viron with a shot fueled by the StyracoCell, making the Emoticon fall head-over-heels over the female Cybersaur Ranger. She then exited the Cybersaur Cell & Viron followed in hot pursuit, freeing the Cyber AnkyloZord from Viron's influence & allowing Andor to regain access to his Cybersaur Ranger powers. Still under the StyracoCell's influence, Viron turned belligerent & attacked any Paramecite that got too close to the Pink Cybersaur Ranger, then ran towards her to hug her. However, Viron was halted by a foot to the throat, & the Pink Cybersaur Ranger proceeded to beat up Viron, defeating him with a finishing attack with her Tricera Drill, thrusting the lance through his (literal & figurative) broken heart. Enlarged & finally freed from the StyracoCell's effect, Viron had a quick tussle with the Cyber TyrannoZord in an effort to infect the Cybersaur until the Cyan Cybersaur Ranger smacked him aside with his Spirit Hammer technique, allowing the Cybersaur Rangers room to form the Macho Cybersaur Megazord, & was soon defeated by the basic formation, where he was knocked a few miles into the air to prevent him reviving & infect any of the other Cybersaur Cells. Later revived alongside his fellow Ancient Emoticons, Viron creates a computer version of himself to aid in a scheme to destroy Plesio Lab. Meanwhile, as his clone works to sabotage the lab, he is then drafted by Chimerage to aid in producing a large amount of Restoration Water with his ability to revive the Plant. However, enlarged after fulfilling his mission, Viron & his computer version both cease to exist when the former is absorbed by the reawakened Plant. Notes *Height: 202 cm (50.5 m: giant) *Weight: 164 kg (410.0 t: giant) Metaroid Metaroid is a vain yet very powerful Emoticon of the Ancient Emoticons group. He is themed after a meteoroid, specifically the Chicxulub impactor that caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, & is armed with the Meteor Shields & the Star-Whizzing Machine, which supercharges his meteor attack. Using the meteorites on his waist, he can perform the Meteorite Balls normally, the Great Galaxy Balls after being enhanced with the Plant & Chaos' energy, & the Super Galaxy Balls attacks after acquiring the Star-Whizzing Machine. Metaroid was sealed away within a volcano before being awakened by the power boost caused by the Plant's stirring, then traveled all the way to Olive Creek to give the Cybersaur Rangers a solid thrashing. It was only thanks to a resolved Gold Cybersaur Ranger's Lighting Shockwave nicking a part of his body that Metaroid ran off to polish his body. After learning of the deaths of his fellow Ancient Emoticons, Icedoom & Viron, Metaroid vowed to avenge his fallen comrades, & decided to do that with the help of Chimerage. As they started to tear up the city to look for the Cybersaur Rangers, the Cybersaur Rangers have found them, now stronger then their previous encounter, thanks to the Gray Cybersaur Ranger's training. And it was thanks to said training that the Cybersaur Rangers managed to badly beat up Metaroid, until it was the Red Cybersaur Ranger's turn up to fight Metaroid. Unlike the others, who found a way to boost their power with energy, the Red Cybersaur Ranger didn't get stronger from the Gray Cybersaur Ranger's training, & it was this lack of development that had spared Metaroid & allowed him to flee, though not before the Gold Cybersaur Ranger to smash Metaroid's left Meteor Shield with a thrust of the Kentro Blade after the Red Cybersaur Ranger failed to even nick the Emoticon with the weapon. At the Frozen Castle, a boosted Chaos repairs the nick Metaroid had on his chest, as well as replaced the destroyed Meteor Shield on his arm with the Star-Whizzing Machine. With his new improvements, Metaroid went off & started causing mayhem. When the Gold Cybersaur Ranger ran to fight Metaroid, the improved Emoticon overwhelmed the Cybersaur Ranger with the newest variant of his signature technique, then took him hostage as so Chimerage could try & make Peter mad enough to possess him again. However, that backfired when Peter didn't give into his rage, & Chimerage decided to end the ranger's life, which rewarded him getting flying side kicked by Tyler, sending him into the stunned Metaroid. With the Cybersaur Rangers regrouped, they charged forward & attacked the Emoticon offense. Cursing the Red Cybersaur Ranger, he unleashes the same technique that defeated the Gold Cybersaur Ranger, but the Red Cybersaur Ranger destroyed them all with his new-found strength & his Tyranno Fist. Desperate, the ancient Emoticon used the Star-Whizzing Machine to unleash his newest & most devastating move, & like his last move, the Red Cybersaur Ranger blasted his way through the attack & destroyed the Star-Whizzing Machine with his signature move. He is then soon finished off by the Kentro Blade, the Emoticon losing his last Meteor Shield in the process to block the javelin in vain. Once enlarged, Metaroid wordlessly summoned a hailstorm of meteors from the heavens, striking the Macho Cybersaur Megazord relentlessly. The tide turned back into the favor of the Cybersaur Rangers when the Gray Cybersaur Rangers entrusted the team with the Cyber PachyZord, whose hard-hitting meteor hammer distracted Metaroid long enough for the Cybersaur Rangers to form the Kung-Fu Cybersaur Megazord. The Biting Combination overwhelmed Metaroid with hard-hitting fast strikes, knocked him down with a Furious Breakthrough, & ended the Emoticon with a Kung-Fu Cybersaur Megazord finisher. Metaroid is later resurrected, along with fellow Ancient Emoticon members Icedoom & Viron, from the dead when Chaos senses the Cyber PlesioZord & the Violet Cybersaur Ranger returning to the planet, urging his generals to join their powers together. As the Cybersaur entered the exosphere, the Cyber PlesioZord was hit by Metaroid's Super Galaxy Ball attack, knocking the Cybersaur's flight path crooked & sent it careening into the sea. As the Cybersaur Rangers that had arrived to the shore overlooking the stretch of sea that the Cyber PlesioZord crashed into, the Ancient Emoticons attacked then reintroduced themselves, but when the Cybersaur Rangers tried to introduce themselves, Metaroid used his Super Galaxy Ball attack to blow the Cybersaur Rangers away. As the stunned Cybersaur Rangers tried to get back up, the Ancient Emoticons charged at them, with Metaroid fighting the Red & Gold Cybersaur Rangers. The Black Cybersaur Ranger then grappled with Metaroid, telling the Red Cybersaur Ranger to go find out if the Cyber PlesioZord & the Violet Cybersaur Ranger were alright, but as soon as he left, the Ancient Emoticons unleashed their newest technique on the Cybersaur Rangers, flooring them from the shockwaves of the explosion it created. Enlarged, Metaroid was soon destroyed by the Plesio Megazord. Notes *Height: 209cm (50.5m: giant) *Weight: 170kg (425.0t: giant) Eyegallon's Emoticons Eyegallon's Emoticons gather sorrow by making their victims cry. The color of the Sorrow Energy is a purplish blue. The Crusher The Crusher is an Emoticon themed after a crusher car sent by Eyegallon to make human beings sad. Using its laser beam, it can flatten buildings, but it is more interested in the art of destruction rather than destruction itself. After being knocked out by the Red Cybersaur Ranger's TyrannoCell+StegoCell-powered finisher, The Crusher is revitalized by Patcho's watering can, & is enlarged. He is eventually taken down for good by the Cybersaur Megazord's finishing attack. Notes *Height: 220cm. (55m: giant) *Weight: 447.7t (179kg: giant) Darkvault Darkvault is a thieving Emoticon themed after both a raven & a bank vault, created to serve Eyegallon in order to deprive humans of their favorite things to make them sad. The bank in his chest can hold an infinite amount of things, & he has been given Eyegallon's invincibility cloak, which allows the wearer to dodge incoming attacks, as long as the cloak covers the body & he can see the incoming attacks. During his initial heist, Darkvault had made the Black Cybersaur Ranger suffer a trigger when theEmoticon grabbed the Red Cybersaur Ranger in the same grapple that Eyegallon did with Kimball. In their second encounter, the Black Cybersaur Ranger had tried to use the KentroCell with his Blastasaur Morpher, but the resulting disastrously powerful recoil from the attempted attack left the Cybersaur Rangers in disarray & Darkvault used this opportunity to flee. After he was finally defeated with the now united & resolved Cybersaur Rangers' Kentro Blade (which also destroyed Eyegallon's cloak), he was enlarged to face against the Western Cybersaur Megazord, & lost horribly to the megazord. Later, Patcho & Eyegallon's confusion as to which Emoticon to recreate resulted in the creation of a hybrid of Darkvault & Goldtooth called Goldvault. Notes *Height: 203 cm (50.8: giant) *Weight: 165 kg (412.5t: giant) Mazrax Mazrax is an Emoticon themed after a maze, created to serve Eyegallon. His purpose was to make people become lost in their despair over the loss of their deceased loved ones, & in doing so, they become lost in his maze dimension. He is armed with a scythe that resembles a goal flag. After he was defeated by the Blue Cybersaur Ranger with a StegoCell + IguanoCell-powered finishing attack, he was destroyed by the teamwork of the Western Cybersaur Megazord & a mind-controlled Cyber PteraZord when the Cybersaur Rangers attempted to knock the Cyber PteraZord out of the sky by using Mazrax as a living anti-air attack, only for the Cyber PteraZord to destroy Mazrax with a stream of lightning. Notes *Height: 200 cm (giant: 50.0 m) *Weight: 163 kg (giant: 407.5 t) Sharp Slicer Sharp Slicer is an Emoticon themed after cutlery & armed with built-in blades on his body, created to serve Eyegallon by using his Relationship-Cutting Shears & Arrow-Distinguishing Glasses to cut off the relationships between humans. However, his greatest weapon is also is his greatest weakness, for if the Shears are broken in any degree, it reverses the damage done. After his Shears were completely destroyed by disguised Blue & Red Cybersaur Rangers, Sharp Slicer was defeated by the Green & Gold Cybersaur Rangers, Sharp Slicer is enlarged before being destroyed by the Western Ptera Megazord. Notes *Height: 211 cm (giant: 52.7 m) *Weight: 171 kg (giant: 427.5 t) Wickedrella Wickedrella is a vampire-like Emoticon, armed with a whip, under Eyegallon with the ability to assume the form of an infant whose cuteness makes her irresistible to most people, affecting even Chimerage. In her infant form, Wickedrella carries an empty-shelled rattle that she uses to fire her beam attack. Wickedrella aids Eyegallon in a scheme to steal away the parents of spoiled children to get their sadness with the parents' joy over her cuteness as a bonus. Even though she managed to take the Gold Cybersaur Ranger's Ptera Gaunlet Morpher, a changed a victim in Wickedrella's scheme, managed to take it back, allowing the Cybersaur Ranger to be rearmed, & after a clever use of using the StyracoCell on the nearby Paramecites & a mirror, Wickedrella was pinned by the enamored Paramecites, leaving her wide open to the Gold Cybersaur Ranger's lightning attack. Enlarging herself by using the watering can she had stolen from Patcho, she faced off in a solo match with the Ptera Megazord. After a brief skirmish, Wickedrella used her child form to sneak around buildings, but was smacked back into her true form with the help of the Cyber PachyZord. After that, she was soon overpowered by the Ptera Megazord with Pachy Power & was finally ended by its finishing attack. Notes *Height: 195 cm (139 m: giant) *Weight: 48.8 kg (34.8 t: giant) Evilleaf Evilleaf is an Emoticon themed after autumn & armed with a mallet, created to serve Aigaron & chestnut-like bombs. He has the ability to pull an opponent into the "Autumn Zone". Though defeated by the seven Cybersaur Rangers, Evilleaf is enlarged before being destroyed by the Ptera Megazord with Para Power. Notes *Height: 205 cm (giant: 51.3 m) *Weight: 167 kg (giant: 417.5 t) Paramecia Paramecia is a beauty queen-based Paramecite that Eyegallon & Heartzea modify as part of the former's scheme to use Paramecia to steal the color of women's beauty with her paint brush. Paramecia can also use her brush on the Cybersaur Rangers to boost the powers of her Paramecite supporters. Upon being defeated by the Wild Red Ranger with Samba Power after upgrading himself, Paramecia is enlarged before she & her entourage of Parameciraptors & Cambrites are destroyed by Brachio Megazord & Ptera Megazord with Tricera Power. Notes *Height: 192 cm (giant: 48.0 m) *Weight: 125 (giant: 312.5 t) Chimerage's Emoticons Chimerage's Emoticons gather rage by making their victims mad. The color of the Rage Energy is bright red. Jailcell Jailcell is an Emoticon themed after a prison. Jailcell was created to serve Chimerage in making humans angry. Able to use his chain weapon to capture humans, Jailcell targets martial artists & athletes. He later managed to capture Vernon's father, with Tyler following suit, but both were free from their containment thanks to a resolved Vernon. After being put down by a slash attack from the Green Cybersaur Ranger & a finishing attack via the TyrannoCell from the Red Cybersaur Ranger, Jailcell was revitalized & enlarged by Patcho, but was finally defeated with the Cybersaur Megazord with Veloci Power's finisher. Notes *Height: 197cm (49.3m: giant) *Weight: 160kg (400t: giant) Copyglitch Copyglitch is an Emoticon themed after a molding iron. Copyglitch was created to serve Chimerage by using his Copy Iron Hands to make a Paramecite assume the form of an opponent. In addition, he is armed with an iron & a branding iron-like saber. He had used his Copy Iron Hands to make the Cybersaur Rangers turn on each other, but when Tyler came back from his little excursion, Copyglitch tried the same-&-true tactics of enraging him (with the addition of kidnapping Parry), which backfired when Tyler took the fake-Parry's insults as constructive criticism, &, in a fit of exasperation revealed himself to the Cybersaur Rangers, & after a short fight, Copyglitch is defeated by the Kentro Blade. Once enlarged, he turns a Parameciraptor into a copy of Chimerage, & the both of them give the Cybersaur Megazord a hard time. To give themselves breathing room, the Cybersaur Rangers use the OviCell's power on Copyglitch & the Parameciraptor, allowing the Cybersaur Rangers to form the Macho Cybersaur Megazord, where they destroyed the Parameciraptor with a one-two hammer strike-drill attack, then destroyed Copyglitch with the finishing attack. Notes *Height: 198 cm (49.5 m: giant) *Weight: 161 kg (402.5 t: giant) Samurax Samurax is a samurai-like Emoticon themed after the Japanese holiday Children's Day & armed with a sword, created to serve Chimerage by emitting the white fog from his koi-shaped cannon to kidnap young boys to his hidden village to make them violent to the point of being beserk. He can also emit the red fog that confine himself & an opponent permanently into a different dimensional space. Though defeated by the Cybersaur Rangers, Samurax is enlarged before being destroyed by the Thundersaur Megazord. Notes *Height: 212 cm (53.0 m: giant) *Weight: 172 kg kg (430.0 t: giant) National Pest National Pest is an Emoticon themed after sports equipment, created to serve Chimerage. His attacks consist of throwing sports equipment on his body at an opponent. National Pest had noted how humans become stronger when they train, & to that end, the Emoticon had personally trained four times stronger than normal Paramecites with his soul, allowing them to keep up with National Pest & pull off unbelievable coordination skills essential for sports, allowing them to overwhelm the Cybersaur Rangers with their basketball skills. When the Cybersaur Rangers steal the ball with help from a reacting FutabaCell after failing to activate the VictoryCell, National Pest accused them of being cowards & that their energy was not as great as National Pest's spirit. For this, the Red Cybersaur Ranger called for a fair 5-on-5 basketball match (much to the surprise of the others & the exasperation of Eyegallon when Chimerage allowed it to happen). While the Cybersaur Rangers were training, National Pest pushed his Paramecites to their limits, training their bodies before switching gears & made them train in soccer to catch the Cybersaur Rangers off guard. It was then that the real scheme was revealed during the sports match: the Emoticons were after the Secret Stone of the Cyber FutabaZord, hidden inside a statue that the stadium imported from Greece, & National Pest was the diversion while Chimerage steals the Stone. However, the Cybersaur Rangers had gotten stronger during the training, while Archaeos & Laverne intercept Chimerage when the angry general tried to kill the manager of the stadium, & National Pest was soon bested in the sports match when the Cybersaur Rangers continue using their basketball training, leaving their soccer-trained opponents in the dust, climaxing when Tyler slam-dunked National Pest into the goal net. Once morphed (which knocked National Pest & his troupe of Paramecites & Cambrites outside), the Gold Cybersaur Ranger took out the Paramecites & the Violet Cybersaur Ranger took out the Cambrites (while Archaeos handled Chimerage). Once they were taken care of, the Red Cybersaur Ranger assumed Wild Mode, & successfully activated the VictoryCell, allowing them to take out National Pest with a Victory Finisher. Once enlarged, National Pest's troupe switched to baseball, but his Paramecite group was taken out by the Western Ptera Megazord & his Cambrites were destroyed by the Plesio Megazord with Ankylo Power, leaving the Cybersaur Megazord to deal with National Pest. Although he had tried to hammer the Cybersaur Megazord on all sides with his baseball trick, the megazord sent the sports equipment back onto National Pest, stunning him long enough for the Cybersaur Rangers to form the Dynasaur Megazord, & National Pest was thusly destroyed, lamenting his loss as a "one-sided game". Notes *Height: 207 cm (51.8 m: giant) *Weight: 160 kg kg (400.0 t: giant) Heartzea's Emoticons Heartzea's Emoticons gather joy by making their victims really happy. The color of the Joy Energy is a hot pink. Pat-A-Cake Pat-A-Cake is an Emoticon themed after a pâtissier, created to serve Heartzea to produce delicious cakes that make humans unbearably happy. He is armed with a whisk & piping bag used for making cakes. However, during his mission, he experienced a sudden change in his personality when energy was pumped into him from an unknown source & starting giving his customers cavities, resulting in all the Emotion Energy that Pat-A-Cake had collected to be transfered from Heartzea's totem to Eyegallon's, all while assuming the Violent Cavity Form, where his teeth became rotten, with some even missing. This gave him the ability of the Cavity Beam, which is a laser of concentrated sweetness that causes people's teeth to decay. However, this also alerted the Cybersaur Rangers to Heartzea's failed scheme. After he went insane from another charge of energy when Heartzea tried to console him into causing joy again, his coat ripped apart to reveal his mutated body that was brought about from the change into Violent Cavity Form, then ran off. Now he is able to use his piping bag to shoot fireballs. During his tussle with the Black Cybersaur Ranger, the Cybersaur Ranger learned that Pat-A-Cake's remaining teeth were a lot harder then they had looked, & was hit by his own reflected finishing attack, then was hit with the Cavity Beam, debilitating him. After the Green Cybersaur Ranger smashed out Pat-A-Cake's teeth with a ParaCell-powered slash attack, preventing him from using his Cavity Beam, he was defeated by the Black Cybersaur Ranger with a ParaCell + VelociCell-powered finishing attack, which got rid of the cavities Pat-A-Cake had caused. He grew giant by taking Patcho's watering can & dumped the entire contents of the container all over him. Pat-A-Cake was finally destroyed by the Cybersaur Megazord's Stego Shield finisher. Notes *Height: 207 cm (52.5 m: giant) *Weight: 168 kg (427.5 t: giant) Chaoskel Chaoskel is an Emoticon themed after bones, created to serve Heartzea by using his "Bone-Extraction of Love" ability to remove thoracic vertebrae out of male humans to make them her ardent admirers. Under Heartzea's command, he targeted the Blue Cybersaur Ranger & suceeded in making him an admirer. The Blue Cybersaur Ranger then distracted the others & trapped them. There, Chaoskel took their vertebrae so they could become some of her admirers. The Pink Cybersaur Ranger was unaffected because Chaoskel was never good with the female vertabrae due to his bashfulness. He also tried his attack on the Gold Cybersaur Ranger, but was unaffected due to Peter's own bashfulness protecting him. He is defeated by the Pink & Gold Cybersaur Rangers & enlarged & destroyed by the Cybersaur Megazord & Ptera Megazord. Notes *Height: 201 cm (50.3 m: giant) *Weight: 163 kg kg (407.5 t: giant) Goldtooth Goldtooth is an Emoticon themed after treasures & armed with a pickaxe, created to serve Heartzea. His job was to give humans delusions in thinking that they were digging up treasures, though it soon attracted Eyegallon. He has gold coin-like bombs in his chest to throw at his foes & can perform a special attack with his front hard tasset, which consists of sending dozens of lithograph tablets which soon expands to the size of a small car crashing onto his foes, which are incredibly heavy & dense. Goldtooth can use a tablet from his tasset as a improptu shield, which is just as sturdy as an enlarged tablet. The tablets are so dense, not even the heavy hitters of the Cybersaur Rangers can break them, & had to bring out the DeinosCell to level the playing field. After an intense scuffle, Goldtooth was defeated by a simultainous hit with the Kentro Blade & the Black Cybersaur Ranger in Deinos Mode, & then was slain by the Thundersaur Megazord in record time. Later, Luckyuro and Aigaron's confusion as to which Debo Monster to recreate resulted in the creation of a hybrid of Debo Zaihon and Debo Doronbosu called Debo Zaihodoron. Notes *Height: 210 cm (52.5 m: giant) *Weight: 173 kg kg (432.5 t: giant) The Deathwish The Deathwish is a vain & wily Emoticon themed after the Japanese holiday Tanabata & armed with a bamboo spear, created to serve Heartzea by granting The Deathwish wishes that are written on his special paperslips on July 7th. However, once those wishes are granted, they will drain the joy energy out from the victims, & by the dawn of the 8th, all who had written on The Deathwish's slips of paper would fall unconscious as if they were dead. The only way that this would be reversed is if the bamboo tube that The Deathwish has on his chest that he uses to stash granted wish slips is destroyed, & he went to great lengths to avoid that happening, using his special technique to avoid damage by making his body sway around the incoming attacks. Fortunately for the Emoticons, all of the current Cybersaur Rangers but the Red Cybersaur Ranger had used The Deathwish's slips, leaving Tyler all alone to fight The Deathwish, Heartzea, & Patcho, giving the Red Cybersaur Ranger a solid thrashing. By the dawn of the 8th, as The Deathwish skips in mirth of a successful mission, an unexpected figure arrives as a beaten yet determined Tyler finds the Emoticon & throws a punch, sending a punishing energy fist to crash into The Deathwish's face, leaving the Emoticon wide open for Tyler to smash the bamboo tube, returning the stolen joy energy in time. With the Cybersaur Rangers all revitalized, the others regrouped with Tyler to see his reunitement with his father, then turned their attention to The Deathwish. Enraged, he decided to use his own slips in an attempt to beat the Cybersaur Rangers. However, he soon was inflicted with the same weakening that his victims had went through, & was soon defeated by the Red Cybersaur Ranger wielding the Kentro Blade like a Blastasaur Morpher. Once enlarged, the Cybersaur Rangers immediately assembled the Kung-Fu Cybersaur Megazord, smacking The Deathwish around until two Paramecites trapped the Cybersaur Megazord's arms, prompting the appearance of the Cyber PteraZord. Once freed, the Cybersaur Rangers waste no time in destroying The Deathwish with a finishing attack from the Kung-Fu Cybersaur Megazord. Notes *Height: 213 cm (53.3 m: giant) *Weight: 173 kg (432.5 t: giant) Julius Julius is a crab-like Emoticon themed after summer vacation, created to serve Heartzea back in August, though the general had completely forgotten about the Emoticon, much to his sadness. He is nevertheless usable, as he turned autumn into summer by using his laser beam, which makes humans lazy & the environment turn hot. In reality, the Emoticons had placed a enlarged Julius in the path of the sun as so to turn the world into a lazy one, while having a small fake Julius on the ground to act as a mirror to reflect the laser beam to a more focused target, which also made it immune to energy shots. Once Alannah got the Red Cybersaur Ranger to snap out of Julius' influence, he went out into space in the Plesio Megazord & knocked the real Julius back onto terra firma, weakening the clone enough for the Blue Cybersaur Ranger to shatter it. In fear of getting Julius getting destroyed too early, Patcho used a Shrink Ball to shrink the Emoticon. However, the Cybersaur Rangers found the retreating Emoticons & had cornered them, & Julius was finally destroyed by the Wild Red Ranger with Kung-Fu Power. Notes *Height: 211 cm (52.7 m: giant) *Weight: 180 kg (450.0 t: giant) Film Villain Film Villain is a film-based monster that traps our heroes in a special show called "Copfire" and is powerful. His death due to the Ultrazord means nothing to do with his mistress, Heartzea. Notes *Height: 205 cm (51.3 m: giant) *Weight: 180 kg (397.5 t: giant) Envyro's Emoticons Envyro's Emoticons gather hatred & resentment from their victims. The Resentment Energy is a dark purple with black splotches. Envyro hasn't been shown to have a totem of his own, & as such is it currently unknown just how he created these monsters. Ninjar Ninjar is an Emoticon themed after a ninja & armed with a sword & shuriken, created to serve Envyro to kill Tyler to make the other Cybersaur Rangers resentful. Like the traditional movie ninja, his powers include cloning himself. Though defeated by the Wild Red Ranger, Ninjar is enlarged before being destroyed by the Dynasaur Megazord. Notes *Height: 196 cm (49.0 m: giant) *Weight: 159 kg (397.5 t: giant) *He's not to be confused with Ninjor from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Iron Hunter Iron Hunter is a spider-like Emoticon themed after a hunter, created to serve Envyro to kill Tyler to make the other Cybersaur Rangers resentful. As such, he is armed with a machete & a crossbow crossed with a bear trap. Later, he has a motorbike. He is later destroyed by the Gold Cybersaur Ranger with his special lightning attack after being boosted by the finishers of the core Cybersaur Rangers (excluding the Red Cybersaur Ranger). Notes *Height: 202 cm *Weight: 167 kg Chaos' Emoticons When Chaos uses the power of all 3 Totems, he can create one of his Special Elite Emoticons. Since they were created by using all 3 totems they can not be normally classified with any of the categories above. Classbash Classbash is an Emoticon themed after a classroom with a strict personality that uses his blasting technique to punish those he considers unproper. Having knowledge on the Cybersaur Rangers' arsenal, Classbash is armed with a arm-mounted pencil-like gun. He was created by Chaos to make Patcho a descent Emoticon by forcing him to attend his class to study research materials from the Emoticon Textbook while formulating a scheme to destroy the Cybersaur Rangers' Spirit Base. However, though it nearly succeeded, the plan deviated a bit when Classbash's teaching habits gets the best of him & kidnaps Trisha to make her into a proper lady, revealing their plot to destroy the Spirit Base in the process. This results in the Debo's Monster's death at a furious Gold Cybersaur Ranger's hands. Notes *Height: 208 cm *Weight: 169 kg D The Evil Fisher The Evil Fisher is an Emoticon created by Chaos & themed after fishing. The Evil Fisher is armed with a fishing rod & a harpoon. He is granted enhanced endurance to physical pain. Though everyone assumed his mission is to retrieve the final Lost Stone from the lake near Olive Creek, The Evil Fisher's true goal is fishing up a piece of Cematrix for Chaos. Once fulfilling his true mission & giving the item to Patcho, The Evil Fisher fights the Cybersaur Rangers & Spirit Rangers before being defeated & then destroyed by the Brachio Megazord. Notes *Height: 213 cm (giant: 53.3 m) *Weight: 182 kg (giant: 455.0 t) Patcho's Emoticons Patcho's Emoticons do not appear to gather energy, & instead have neutral faces because Patcho isn't a general. Dreamcaster Dreamcaster is a sheep-like Emoticon themed after sleep, created to serve Patcho to invade the dreams of the Cybersaur Rangers to give them nightmares. Dreamcaster can block blasts with his Memory-Foam Shield, make anyone fall asleep with his pillow-like bomb, & attack with his flaming pillow bomber. Thanks to a friend's special energy drink, Vernon & the others were able to defeat him with a finishing combo attack, then an enlarged Dreamcaster is destroyed by the Ptera Megazord, the Plesio Megazord, & the Cybersaur Megazord with Veloci Power. Notes *Height: 201 cm (50.3 m: giant) *Weight: 147 kg (367.5 t: giant) Goldvault Goldvault is an Emoticon with the head of Goldtooth (& his weapon) & the body of Darkvault, created to serve Patcho to deprive the Cybersaur Rangers of their fragments of the Guardians Cybersaurs. Though defeated by the Wild Red Ranger with Ankylo Power, Goldvault is enlarged before being destroyed by the Dynasaur Megazord before the Emoticon knew what hit him. Notes *Height: 194 cm (48.5 m: giant) *Weight: 158 kg (395.0 t: giant) The Plant's Emoticons Cematrix Cematrix is a demonic monster who was created by the Emoticon Plant & themed after a cemetery. During his battle with the Cybersaurs eons ago, Gadoma wiped out the Guardian Cybersaurs before the Cyber BrachioZord mortally wounded the monster with the Brachio Cannon. Though weakened, Cematrix drags the Cyber BrachioZord underground in what becomes the lake bed of the lake near Olive Creek. However, Chaos has a piece of Cematrix fished out of the lake before it dries out when the Cybersaur Rangers revive the Cyber BrachioZord. It has the ability to shoot gravestones. Notes *Height: 71.9 m: giant *Weight: 584.4 t: giant Dark Archaeos Dark Archaeos is an evil doppelgänger of Archaeos created by Chaos in order to gather anger from the world to destroy it by opening up the portal to the Land of Darkness. Dark Archaeos sees the original Archaeos as his "brother" who he must destroy, using his flaming sword. Dark Archaeos falls in battle to Archaeos when Archaeos morphs into the Silver Cybersaur Ranger, & is later defeated by the Colassaur Megazord's finisher. Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Monster